There are numerous applications for a line retractor capable of storing a long, flexible line. One example is in a small, portable appliance that requires connection to a power source through an external electrical line. Another example is a sash cord or other cord of like nature. Other examples are a vertically movable light fixture or a telephone receiver cord.
A variety of different devices have been employed for storage and retraction of lines of various kinds. For the most part, these devices have been undesirably large in size, overly heavy in weight, or unduly expensive and complex. Indeed, many prior art devices have exhibited a combination of these disadvantages. Another difficulty with many prior art devices is excessive frictional drag experienced when the line is pulled out of storage in the retractor or is released for retraction back to the storage condition.